A Plot
by ChangerOfNames
Summary: Hello all! I'm planning on making a story and wondered if you'd all like to read it. Here's everything that will happen in the story, and whether you want to write it out or want to read my version, feel free to review and tell me! NOTE: There's now an example for the second chapter. Go ahead and check it out first, if you'd like.
1. The Plot

**H****ey all, just wanted to know if I should write this story out.** **I****t's**** about a person who has like three cool powers from another fandom (Naruto, because that's the only world where absolute murder is allowed and I'm too lazy to create an Original World) and as a retired hero tries going through life and school whilst having fun. (It's more focused on platonic relationships and character building than power, so I made class a non-issue. It's like one punch man, except hopefully a bit more realistic in the emotional category and semi-following the Harry Potter plotline until he ends up screwing it all)**

Becomes all-powerful due to the coding of the universe (fuinjutsu/runes/etc)

\- always clean (dirtiness transported to elsewhere)

\- slows self down (increases resistance against self so constantly working out)

\- never having to bathe/go to the bathroom

\- shadow clones

\- keeping, controlling, and wielding extra magic/chakra at all times

\- can change hair color/length at all times

\- strengthening self and speedening self

\- impenetrable skin (can't get in HP world for some reason)

\- strong bones(strengthened by a lot)

Goes on murderous rampage, killing tens of thousands of people

Kills self in righteous suppeku

Rebirthed into same world

Becomes a medic instead

World gets destroyed bc of awesome medical skills

Rebirthed into HP world

Done with everything, decides no more hero work

Uses shadow clones to become rich via multiple part time jobs

Decides to learn more about the way the world works

Learns fuinjutsu only works on non-magical or inanimate things

Gets Hogwarts letter

Surprises Gringotts by becoming/creating third richest vault in the world, first richest in England via muggle cash exchange to magical cash

Gets cat, accidentally make cat familiar

Gets to bookstore, quickly backtracks to trunk area

Gets giant trunk with many magical extensions and features

Gets wand, then asks for more wands... And more... Eventually gets seventy two wands

Arrives at bookstore once more

Gets every book

Goes to knockturn alley

Gets more books (all the books)

Gets rest of supplies

Finds vague interest in healing, runes, arithmancy, dueling, and potions.

Goes to Hogwarts

Finds problem in SC poofing after a while, uses exit by Whomping Willow

No longer finds interest in potions after teacher turns out to be sucky.

Finds interest in Transfiguration, mainly the animagus branch.

Finds vague interest in magical creatures. Mainly dragons, accromantula, werewolves, unicorns, vampires, and any magical dog type magical creatures.

Finds interest in Occlumency.

Has Shadow Clones galore reading through all the texts, taking notes, etc.

Realizes Shadow Clones don't share magic. Is disappointed in wand-buying

Doesn't really understand runes, but knows that they're the world's version of fuinjutsu (universe coding)

Quickly catches on to Occlumency and Animagus transfigurations bc of past life's near-constant meditation

Gains wolf/big dog animagus.

Avoids poisonous-feeling DADA teacher

Keeps up in physical activity department and becomes Gryffindor's reserve Seeker after becoming well-versed in dangerous flight.

Befriend Fang and Hagrid and Filch and Mrs. Norris (the latter mainly because of self's male cat Shadow)

\- Shadow was an all-black runt with a missing eye and grey eyes and antisocial behavior

\- has a sophisticated and deep male British accent after familiar bonding

Excell at all classes, being very-clearly bored in all except the ones interested in.

Gryffindor wins house cup by a landslide, bc both Hermione and Red and Quidditch

Second Year, same ol same ol until Halloween, where Shadow and Mrs. Norris is petrified

Chakra Killing Intent mixed with magic cores anger fills the hallway, the area around for miles and miles shakes violently as (unnamed but self-said Red) threatens entire school

Stalks around, terrifying innocent's.

Eventually appears when Chamber of Secrets opened, decimated the Basilisk. Singlehandedly. In rage.

Entire school hears of it, Red is newly dubbed "Monster Killer Red"

All go home. Gryffindor wins house cup again.

Third year happens.

Dunno which electives, choose based on likes and which ones there are.

Meets DADA teacher in train. Rests on floor of area.

Dementors come, massacre and murder and world ending memories appear, cat tries calming down, tries patronus, fails.

Boggart happens. Old self, dripping in blood, sitting on legs on the floor, muttering over and over "they're all dead, I killed them all"

\- can't destroy it, watches in horror as it kills itself over and over

\- gets talked to by DADA teacher

\- ends up rushing out of the room

\- Panicked, just running, runs into (SvSn/MnMg/FiFl/CeDg/FrWsGeWs/Other) (roll dice on it)

More Dementors, more freak outs. On Whomping Willow (WW) visit, meets Sirius Black, and ends up befriending and helping out

Full Moon, visits WW, meets Remus, finds out he's a werewolf, hangs out with. Shadow joins eventually.

Gets named "Willow Lupin", becomes RL's pseudo pet. Almost gets named "Chocolate" before Shadow steps in and stops him.

Almost gets found out as animagus.

Almost gets in trouble as bitten by a werewolf when comes in to the Hospital Wing all scratched up and with several bite wounds. Blames it on Shadow and Fang. Succeeds.

Saves HP and SB w/ a patronus.

Saves SS and HP gang and distracts friend RL with SB.

End still happens, saves HG and HP with another well-timed appearance.

Ravenclaw wins house cup that year.

Fourth year happens.

Refuses to duel with other humans.

Easily brushes off Imperius.

Gets talked to by Moody.

It does next to nothing.

Ends up entering self in TriWizard Tournament. Everyone gapes as seemingly 14-year-old walks in and enters name as if Age Line wasn't there.

Gets talked to by Dumbledore.

Finally understands runes enough to reread and comprehend the other books. Does some self-inking.

\- All clothes turn white besides unruned robes (fabulous pun sadly unintended)

\- Clothes make a red pattern appear (the blood runes) when magic is channeled outwards.

\- Eyes glow blue when in the dark or channeling magic (so whenever casting a spell or when in Animagus form)

\- hair becomes silky and long, going down to lower back

\- skin gets all blemishes removed and becomes pale and soft

Gets talked to by Dumbledore again. Blames it on a potion accident. Gets detention with Moody for unsupervised potion making. (Snape was busy and volunteered him up)

Moody sees changes, orders to be told wtf the magical runes on *everything* were. Gets told.

\- learns that that's illegal

\- had no clue

\- thought it was only blood rituals, not *any* self enhancement

Befriends Moody after freak-out (courtesy of him storming in when in curfew and seeing frozen before boggart)

Halloween occurs. Same thing except instead of Cedric W.C. Red L. gets chosen. (Willow Chocolate Red Lupin)

Prevents HP from being ostracized by house.

Befriends Luna because Shadow likes her.

Goes through the tasks. Mainly just having fun with them.

Befriends Victor Krum after beating him in a pick-up match of Quidditch. And because knows language.

Gets Harry to open Chamber of Secrets. Takes Snape down to harvest Basilisk parts for potions. Snape wonders if rumours are true about 2nd year, finds out they are, is more respectful of Shadow and Willow.

Regains interest in potions after a while.

Learns that RL gets currently employed by where one of Willow's clones are working, easily helps him out, takes his shifts for him, befriends him in human form as well (form is different from student form) etc.

Eventually, after getting Avada absorbed by runes for Willow and catching V's interest in a vague, "join me" type way, they escape.

End of 4th year. Ends up befriending HP. Moody doesn't get caught.

Hang out with HP during the summer.

More friendship and character hangouts.

Hangs out with SB, RL, HP, LL, and gets inducted into the order.

Begin 5th year.

End up befriending Hermione and Ron too, after Harry shows them.

Umbridge happens.

Goes through 5th year, re-meets SB, talks to him often on HP's mirror, ends up stopping both V's AND Umbridge's plans (ROR using "repairo" and V by calling Sirius)

5th year ends, Slytherin wins.

More friendship and character hangouts.

Hangs out with SB, RL, HP, LL, etc.

Hangs out with the order. Befriends some order members, and allies others. Meets real Moody, after fake tried killing him but failed and left back to his V.

Still sends owls to fake Moody, keeping up the friendship.

6th year starts.

Generally has fun and hangs out.

6th year ends, Hufflepuff winning house cup.

Summer happens, hangs out with everyone, including BCJ. Continuously refuses to duel/join V, end up dodging or tanking all his spells, etc.

Helps V regain an actual body.

Has conversation with Snape, who realizes that Willow just *doesn't care* that BCJ is a "bad guy" and only gave V a body to shut him up about her AND to stop her eyes from bleeding every time she so much as stares at him.

Confesses to Snape that won't let anyone Willow likes die, and doesn't let anyone in her sight die unless they've killed many many people in cold blood.

Befriends Snape.

Learns how to apparate.

Officially joins Order.

Not understanding that war is happening, since no giant battles are happening.

Giant battle happens, finally understands that it's war.

7th Year happens, BCJ is Potions teacher after Hogwarts gets taken over by DE's.

Remus comes in as Arithmancy teacher, as V tries recruiting him.

Almost entirely just RL doing a giant prank war on all DE's and stuff.

Hangs out with RL on full moon.

Willow gets found out, after gets called Willow in front of RL.

Befriends Remus as human student form.

7th year ending at Hogwarts occurs. Willow goes around and saves everyone she can.

7th year ends. V, instead of Thanos-ing TF out, just collapses, since has real body now.

Hangs out with everyone, visits BCJ in Azkaban too. Admits about life, BCJ doesn't really care beyond "oh, so that's why the Boggart thing and dueling thing happened"

Realizes made friends, and is in shock for that fact (had never made friends before).

Doesn't know what to do with life.

Ends up trying to help out species discriminated against.

Also tries joining muggle tech with the magical community.

The end.


	2. The Example

When the war-hero, and, eventually, war-failure woke up once more after dying for their cause, they knew that once again they had reincarnated. In a rage, they struggled weakly against the bonds of fabric holding them, wanting to be anywhere _but _there, and suddenly, with a crack, they vanished.

The war-hero-turned-baby soon realized that they were on a darkened street of some form and quickly used their natural energy, their Chakra, to transform into an adult in a puff of smoke.

Eyes still unseeing, far off as memories of their world burning before their eyes entraps their attention, the war-hardened baby walked forwards, glancing around at the many random objects. Jumping when a large metal object on wheels flew past, they stopped and looked around.

Big buildings with an odd square shape, random technology that she couldn't quite understand, and many, _many _people walking around and chatting.

It took only a few seconds for the baby, who decided to call herself "Red" for the time being, though that was not her name and never would be, to figure out that she hadn't been reborn in the same world as she has the last two lives.

Wandering around a bit more, finally ending up on a bench, Red stared blankly ahead as foreign objects and sights filtered through her vision.

In her first life, she ended it prematurely, for she had been angry and went off the handle, killing tens of thousands of innocent lives.

In her second life, she tried to redeem herself by becoming a healer, a medic for others. She succeeded, but her deeds ended her entire _world _prematurely.

What would she do now? With her current luck, any actions she took would most likely end up killing thousands if not billions. After a bit more thought on it, Red gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

Both times she played hero and paid for it, honestly? Red was _tired_. She didn't want to watch her world burn, whether metaphorically or physically, and so, with a heart too old and too wise to feel heavier than it was, decided to -

Abruptly cutting off her own thoughts, Red quickly decided that, _no_, she _wouldn't_.

Red decided, in a split second decision, that she's have _fun _with this life, that she'd _enjoy _what little time she had, _damn _the consequences.

She then proceeded to call up Chakra-clones, aptly dubbed "Shadow Clones", and got to work getting some money and information.

By the end of the year, she got eighty three jobs, as well as eighty five different identities, one of which was her original form, and the last of which was the exact same identity used over and over to commit crimes for cash and information.

By the end of her second year in the world, she finished reading through all of the libraries in the "United Kingdom" and "Ireland", and had gained quite a lot of cash to buy a nice, quaint house with.

Many years pass, with the original body going through the motions of growing up, putting some universal coding- or rather, Fuinjutsu, as she sometimes referred to it as- on her clothing and clones, making them last longer and become a bit stronger, also never needing to be washed ever again, for the dirt, grime, and smells would all roll off of the all-black clothing as if it were oil and water.

Red was rather disappointed that her lauded and masterful fuinjutsu didn't work on herself or other living creatures, which sucked. Was there another universal coding language that was making fuinjutsu obsolete? She hoped so, or all of her hard work and many years of study would go to waste.

**I figured I'd give you all an example of how it might go. I'm trying to make this more like One Punch Man than any overly helpful Mary Sue thing. As far as I planned, she'll only help the plot if she thinks it's fun or if it's entirely by accident, and most of her overpoweredness wouldn't exactly be from lack of effort, just from years and years of doing the same thing over and over again... Really Shadow Clones are OP, yeah? ... Anything you don't like or think I should change just tell me, it's all just a WIP**


End file.
